An important question
by jutachu
Summary: Phan-fluff (Danisnotonfire x Amazingphil) , no warnings!


**Words: ~1040**

 **Status: Together**

 **No warnings, just fluff. :'D**

Phil, where are you?" Dan exclaimed from his room, putting his laptop aside. When he didn't get an answer, the brown-eyed boy got off his bed, having to loose his comfortable position.

"Phil?" Dan made his way to older ones door and peeked in. Empty.

"Phiiiil, are you home? I have something to tell you. Philly?" Dan continued to search for his boyfriend but still not hearing anything. That was until he went to the living room, where he saw Phil sitting on the sofa, laptop on his lap and headphones covering his ears.

Phil didn't seem to notice Dan's arrival and simply kept his eyes on the screen. Dan left out a small sigh before jumping to Phil's side.

"Phiiiiiiiiil I need your attentionnnnn" ,Dan whined and put his arms around Phil's waist, hugging him tight.

"Jesus Christ Dan!" Phil basically yelled for this sudden jumpscare who identified as Dan. When he finally realized the arms around him, Phil couldn't help but smile and give a peck on Dan's soft cheek.

"Mm what do you want?" Phil asked smiling and put his laptop and headphones on the closest table he was able to reach without getting his lazy ass up.

"You, of course" , Dan replied and let out a light giggle.

"No but I am serious tho" , Dan added but knew that Phil was already aware of that.

"Thanks babe, I would be very upset if you wouldn't want me after all these years and were just pretending" ,Phil laughed and placed small kisses on Dan's cheeks, forehead and nose.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me?" He continued, pulling a little bit away so he could lock his eyes with Dan's beautiful brown ones.

"Well no but yes, I mean-", Dan mumbled and noticed Phil staring him into eyes. The younger boy turned his body to face Phil better before he continued, getting a little stressed.

Phil had no clue what was going to happen but he did notice Dan's sudden change on his mood. "You okay?"

Dan nodded slightly, giving Phil a little but nervous smile. He took Phil's hand into his and locked their fingers together.

"Phil, I have been thinking this for ages and finally know that it's something I really want to tell you."

Phil was still confused but nodded, giving Dan the permission to continue.

"This might sound really stupid and well you just have to bear with it since you know how awkward I can be..But, when I first saw you at the train station, hugged you and felt your arms around me, I instantly realized how deeply I had fallen for you. It had already happened during those texts and hours long Skype-calls but it was the first time I regonized the feeling I didn't know I still had inside me.

It wasn't a surprise to me that I loved you but the fact that I was _in love_ with you, came as a little shock. Don't get me wrong, that feeling made me utterly happy and I enjoyed every moment we shared twice as much as I tought I would. But I was scared. Of course I was. I am not the most self-confident person you will meet and I was afraid that I would mess things up really bad if I told you, not knowing if you would feel the same way. I mean, I couldn't just assume you'd like men at all so how could I be sure I'd have a change?

We had planned that I would stay there for two nights since I came on Friday and I had to go back to uni on Monday. What we did not had planned was where I would be sleeping since you didn't remember that I was too tall to ever sleep on your tiny sofa and not feel like a corpse after that.

When you proposed that we could both sleep on your bed, I was dying inside and my heart seemed to explode, I was so nervous and happy.

When we eventually went to bed and you wrapped your arms around me shyly, I couldn't help but to kiss you. Thank God you kissed me back and told that you felt the same way. I have never went to sleep as happy as I was back then.

That was a lie though. Every night that I have shared with you since then, had made me extremely happy. I love it when you snuggle onto me and place your cheek on my chest. I love the warmth of your body and the scent of the shampoo that smells so much better on you than me. Or well, anyone.

Waking up next to you is enough for me to be happy to open my eyes and be alive. Your messy hair and a sleepy face makes you even cuter than you already are, if that's even possible.

One morning, a long time ago, I woke up and saw you slightly drooling to my shirt while you slept. That morning I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That's why I have an important question to ask you.." Dan said, pausing for few seconds to catch Phil's reation.

He was crying. And smiling. Phil tried to hide his tears and wiped them of with his sleeve, laughing a little when it didn't succeed.

Dan took both of Phil's hands on his own and continued.

"So, Philip Michael Lester,

would you please stop eating my cereal so I don't have to hate you?" , Dan grinned.

Phil looked shocked and hurt, clearly not happy with the ending of Dan's speech. Before Dan could say anything, he stood up and started to rush away.

Dan sighed and went after Phil, but he slammed his door shut into Dan's face.

Dan giggled, reaching the little black box out of his pocket.

"Phil, I'm not finished yet" , Dan smiled and entered the room of his soon-to-be husband.

 **( A/N: Thank you for reading! I wrote this on a train on my way back from school so if there's some mistakes etc I will correct them later. If you have any ideas you would like me to write about, please let me know.** **Until that, let's meet on the next fic! ^^ )**


End file.
